


Press Start

by geekbaits



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekbaits/pseuds/geekbaits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video collabs would be a lot easier to do if you weren't so stupidly smitten around your co-host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Start

**Author's Note:**

> behold! my first ml fic! youtuber!au. grossly unbeta-ed. i’ve been watching a lot of let’s plays because i’m too chicken to play things like slender: the arrival and friday nights at freddy’s myself. it’s p obvious who inspired adrien’s channel, but whatevs lol.
> 
> this is gonna be a hella short multichap fic. hopefully.

 

On days when Marinette wasn’t scheduled to shoot or concept new ideas for videos, she either invested her free time in playing video games or watching people play video games. Horror Let’s Plays had quickly become her favorite thing to watch.

“ _Hello everybody, my name is Chat Noir and welcome back to Slender: The Arrival_!”

Blue eyes twinkled with amusement as she watched a horrified Chat Noir furrow his brows in concentration on the top left corner of her screen. Marinette had watched about eleven minutes of the fifteen minute video, patiently waiting for her favorite gamer to _finally_ collect the eight pages of the newest Slender game.

Chat Noir ran one hand through his shocks of blonde hair and sighed with relief as he came in contact with the penultimate page, the most he’s collected thus far in all the videos Marinette’s seen.

“The last one is definitely by that old tower up the hill,” she murmured under her breath, leaning closer to the screen. Chat Noir’s iridescent green eyes flicked from his screen to the camera; a wide grin stretched across his face as he pumped his fist in the air.

" _Finally_! God. Okay, so I’ve managed to get my seventh page. I wonder where Slendy is--- _oh my god! He’s right there! No, no. No, no, no, go away, go away, go away! Gah_! Fuck, no, no, no _\--_ ”

Marinette burst into laughter for the umpteenth time that afternoon, her guffaws attracting the attention of her best friend, who was settled comfortably on Marinette’s chaise lounge. Alya peeked up from the textbook cradled in her lap, one brow arched quizzically at Marinette. 

“Another Chat Noir video?” 

“Oh, Alya, you should really watch them. He's too--”

“--funny?” Alya finished, “Yes, Mari, everyone already knows about your undying love for the guy.”

“ _That’s not true_!” came Marinette’s flustered response, “I just really enjoy his Let’s Plays in particular. They’re very entertaining and since I don’t have time to play games anymore, it’s always fun to see others do it for me!”

Alya wasn’t convinced.

“Yeah, okay, and I didn’t film you gushing about him for a whole five minutes during your last Q&A video,” she scoffed, pointedly ignoring her friend’s pout, “I don’t see why you can’t just do a collab video with him. It’d be interesting. I mean, you don’t run a gaming channel and it’d be pretty sweet to see a beauty blogger kicking ass.”

“And what makes you so sure that I’d be any good?” Marinette challenged. 

Alya laughed and snapped her book shut, “Mari, you can probably fool everyone else...except me. Besides, may I remind you who won that Ultimate Mega Strike III tournament?”

“That was years ago!” Marinette protested, “And I had Max as my partner.”

“Even though you had obliterated his score during the tryouts; Max is still a little sensitive about it. Just accept it. You’re amazing, Mari!” Alya asserted, crossing the room to plop down in the office chair next to Marinette, “And besides, it’s kind of hard to believe that you don’t have any sort of gaming skill at all with you and your dad going ‘ _Marinette at the controllers, it’s off the hook’_ all the time.”

Marinette brought her fingers to her chin, tapping thoughtfully. Alya did have a point, even if she didn’t want to admit it. Besides, the prospect of her meeting Chat Noir, who she may or may not have developed a _tiny_ crush on over the past few weeks, made the situation more appealing.

It’s not like she had anything to lose anyway. 

Reluctant cerulean eyes remained trained on the tournament trophy sitting on her shelf as she spoke.

“Maybe...” Marinette said slowly, “...maybe we could _try_ to set something up with him.”

Alya’s phone was out and her fingers were flying before Marinette could even finish her suggestion. 

“Already on it.”

“Who are you texting?”

“His best friend, who just so happens to be a producer for Chat Noir’s videos.” The wicked grin that curled up on Alya’s face made Marinette wonder if she was going to regret her decision to take up her best friend’s advice.

This was literally going to be two people playing video games; what else could possibly happen?

* * *

 

Adrien Agreste would like to think that he was more fashion forward than your average guy. After all, his father just so happened to be a world-renowned fashion designer whose many campaigns he had modeled for in the past. And even if Adrien didn’t exactly have a _passion_ for fashion, he could still appreciate the art behind it.

Which was exactly why he often found himself watching fashion bloggers on his off days. Curled up comfortably in his office chair, Adrien swiveled around to one of his three monitors, booted up Youtube and searched through recently uploaded videos from his subscriptions.

His heart thudded loudly in his chest when his cursor paused on a new video: _Seven ways to wear a scarf_ from Ladybug.

“Hey guys, it’s Ladybug again and today, I’m gonna show you how to _wrap it up_.” God, she was adorable. Adrien had only found this girl, another Parisian called Ladybug, two months ago and he was shamelessly _addicted_ to her videos.

“ _Wrap it up_?” Adrien heard Ladybug’s cameraman parrot in a horrified whisper, “Oh my God. Bug, that’s _awful_.”

“What? What’d I say?” Adrien chuckled at her obliviousness, watching as she had a conversation with someone off camera, the candid bits edited into her videos were his favorite things to watch. 

He had learned quite a bit about Ladybug just by watching these short candid shots.

Adrien knew that Ladybug was mixed French and Chinese and that her love of creation came from her father, who owned a bakery somewhere in Paris. 

He knew that she had a cat named Tikki who disliked being on camera.

He knew that she made her own clothes and that she hadn’t gone out to buy a present in years; apparently, all of her friends’ presents were Ladybug originals, unique and well-made.

Adrien knew that Ladybug’s favorite artist was Jagged Stone, a shared interest between the two of the them, and that she wasn’t particularly fond of techno music.  

He knew that she adored taro-flavored bubble tea and that the shop she frequented the most was about five minutes from his own house.

He also knew that Ladybug had some gaming skill, judging by the _huge_ trophy from one Ultimate Mega Strike III tournament. 

“I don’t get it!” 

“It’s fine! It’s fine! Just keep going.”

“ _Alyaaaa_.” And from recent videos, Adrien learned that the out of frame commentator turned out to be Ladybug’s best friend named Alya.

“Just keep going, Bug. Think of the scarves!”

“Right! The scarves!” Ladybug’s cerulean eyes flew to the camera again, “If you guys were trying to figure out how to mix it up with a scarf, then today’s your lucky day--”

“ _Bug.”_

 _“--_ here are seven ways to wear a scarf!”

Adrien was so engrossed in Ladybug’s newest video that he didn’t even acknowledge his bedroom door opening. Nino sauntered in through the front door, one arm cradling Adrien’s cat Plagg and the other holding his phone against his ear. Nino’s eyes flickered over to his best friend’s workspace, a small smile curling up on his face.

“No, I’m pretty sure he’d be down to do that,” Nino reassured the person on the other line, “Alya, it’s fine. In fact, he’s watching one of her videos right now. Yeah, it looks like Mari’s messing around with some scarves.”

Adrien swiveled in his chair, a browed raised quizzically at his best friend. 

He crossed Adrien’s room, greeting his friend with a firm press of his fist against Adrien’s shoulder, “Yeah, it was the scarf video-- _hey_ , is Mari using that scarf I got for her birthday last year?!”

“ _You know Ladybug_!?” 

“Yeah, childhood friend,” Nino replied enthusiastically. He paused briefly, listening to what Alya had to say on the other line, “No, no, I’m talking to Adrien right now. Oh, Chat. My bad. _Well, I didn’t know if you knew, sorry, Alya_. Usually you do your research on this stuff. Yeah, yeah, okay, okay.”

Nino redirected his attention to Adrien, “Hey, Alya wanted to know if you wanted to do a Let’s Play collab with Mari--oh, Ladybug. She’s really good and we think it’d be really entertaining since you have, like, this huge crush on her.”

“ _He does?! Oh my God! Nino!”_ Adrien heard Alya shriek through the receiver. He scowled at his smirking best friend, spinning away so Nino wouldn’t see his reddening cheeks. Chat Noir’s producer laughed and clapped a hand against his shoulder.

“Anyway, Adrien says he’s totally down to do it and that we can all meet here tomorrow afternoon. How’s that sound?”

The rest of the conversation went unnoticed by Adrien, as he had reverted his flustered stare back to the video, finding it increasingly difficult to focus on Ladybug’s tips. 

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come.


End file.
